The overall goal of the Vaccine Technologies Core (VTC) is to provide highly specialized expertise in the areas of eukaryotic recombinant protein production, alphavirus RNA replicon and adenovirus vector technologies, novel adjuvants, vaccine formulation and immunogenicity screening in small animals. This expertise will be used to produce and characterize state-of-the-art vaccine components to be utilized in all of the projects described in this multi-program project proposal. Specifically, the core will provide novel recombinant HIV Env proteins (as well as novel adjuvants and formulations thereof) and recombinant viral vectors for evaluation in the Projects and Core C. In addition, novel mimotopes, VLPs and gp41-based immunogens from Projects 2 and 3 will be formulated with novel adjuvants to enhance potency and breadth of immune responses. The core will also consolidate the screening of these novel immunogens and adjuvants in rabbits for their ability to induce neutralizing antibodies.